


The Goddess' Beauty

by phoenixjustice



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Artemis taking his human form, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had watched her from afar for a very long time. Her beauty outshined that of any other. His goddess Venus, his everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goddess' Beauty

~*~The Goddess' Beauty~*~

He had watched her from afar for a very long time. Her beauty outshined that of any other. His goddess Venus, his everything. The Silver Millenium had been a wonderful time, and a hard one as well. He had been forced to watch as she grew happier and happier with Kunzite*; it hurt, to say the least. But it had hurt worse when the Four Generals had been brainwashed, and to see Venus' love taken away from her.

But she was strong, his love. Stronger than anyone realized. He had watched afar then. And even a thousand years later...he had kept his feelings to himself. It wasn't an issue of her being a princess or one of the Sailor Senshi, but the fact that he had been the one charged to watch over her, take care of her...her needs must always come first. And he DID love Luna, but it was not the same for him. Never the same, and never would be the same...

"Artemis?" Minako's startled voice sounds out. He turns away from his deep thoughts as he stared at the moon, full in its glory, looking down at her. He had been taken his humanoid form more as of late, getting used to it again; he had used it before on the Moon, once upon a time, but it had been awhile and he had to get used to walking up on two legs and such again.

"What's the matter, Minako-hime?" he asks, a teasing hint in his tone as he added the princess prefix, something he hadn't done in awhile.

"I-I um, I just haven't seen you look like that in a long time, is all."

Was that...no...that COULDN'T be color creeping up in her cheeks, it just couldn't, couldn't be possible...

"Mina?" he asks again softly. He takes a step forward. His eyes widen; no that was DEFINITELY not a mistake of the light. She was blushing. He moves a very hesitant hand forward to touch her cheek softly. She gasps. He turns concerned eyes to hers. "Minako-chan?"

"Artemis. I--"

She leans forward, tilting her head.

"Yes." He grabs onto her face a little more firmly this time. It was like a dream; no, it was better than the best dream he had ever had. She was all and more than he ever deserved; he loved her, and he would do anything for her. "Oh, yes." His eyes close, leaning forward. "I love you, Minako."

He kisses her.

* = Kunzite is also known as Malachite in the SM dub

~*~

 


End file.
